<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Becoming by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385967">To Be Becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien'>d-ama-ien (ama_janee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Other, Slow Dancing, so cheesy it's almost gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien and the District Attorney share a relaxing morning off of work during a rainy day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Becoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a bit cool in this spot, a nook by the window overlooking the expansive gardens that make up the backyard. I find it a bit hard to believe it's late autumn, already turning towards winter. The glass of the window can't wholly ward off the chill of the outside. It's nice, though, a contrast to the warmth of the blanket around my waist and the warm cup of tea I have my hands wrapped around. The view is a bit gloomy; the sky is all grey and rain is coming down hard, though it's nice to listen to the soft patter when it hits the window, and even nicer to watch the drops as they hit the ground, already forming small puddles along the paths through the garden. I lean back against the wall, sighing deeply as I relax. </p><p>"You're up awfully early for having a day off," Damien's voice is rough with sleep, and turning to face him makes it obvious that he had just rolled out of bed. Of course, Damien is very handsome with his hair expertly styled, so there isn't a single hair out of place and dressed to the nines in his signature suit. Still, I consider myself very lucky to get to see Damien with his hair mussed from sleep and dressed in nothing but black pajama pants that cling low on his hips.</p><p>"I have trouble turning off my internal alarm," I explain, moving my legs so that Damien can sit as well. </p><p>"Shame it's so dreary out. We could've gone on a walk," Damien comments as he sits on the other end of the seat, leg brushing against mine. </p><p>"We could still go on a walk. I'm sure you have an umbrella stored somewhere in this mansion," I point out.</p><p>"I do, but I imagine we'd still get pretty soaked considering how windy it is," he replies, watching one of the trees sway from the wind. </p><p>"Good point,"</p><p>"I have those sometimes,"</p><p>"I would imagine, if not I'd be questioning why so many people voted for you," </p><p>"Oh, surely it's because I look so nice in photos. That's great for the town's publicity," I laugh at that, turning to set my teacup down before I spill it. Damien's smile is warm as I look over at him, the kind of warmth that makes my heart sing and my face heat with a blush. I don't know what I did in this lifetime to deserve having Damien in my life- not just having him in my life, having him as a partner, as someone who loved me as deeply as I loved him.</p><p>"Have I taken the time recently to tell you just how much I adore you?" I ask, the words spilling out of my lips before I can really consider them.</p><p>"I never tire of hearing it, my heart," I shift a bit until I'm close enough to press a kiss to his cheek, sighing a bit as he turns to catch my lips with his. He calls me his heart almost daily, but it never fails to fluster me. Damien thinks of me as his <i>heart</i> the thing that keeps him alive, the thing that keeps him going every day. He's the same to me, of course, he's my entire <i>world</i>, but I'm not as good at sharing my affections as he is. </p><p>I bring my hand to Damien's face, drawing him closer so that there's no space between the two of us. The moment isn't able to last, cut short by a quiet knock at the bedroom door, Damien hastily puts space between us before calling out to invite the person in.</p><p>It's a butler, carrying a tray of fresh tea and some fruit and pastries. Damien's staff has plenty of suspicions about us, I'm sure, considering how I often spend the night in Damien's room, but we would never act obscenely in front of them.</p><p>"Breakfast, sir," he says, bowing his head politely towards us as he sets the tray down on top of Damien's dresser. "Please ring if you or your guest need anything else,"</p><p>"Of course, thank you," Damien nodded, dismissing the butler. As the butler leaves and shuts the door, Damien starts to stand to fetch the tray, groaning when I put a hand on his knee to stop him from getting up. </p><p>"I can get it, Dames. I know how your knee gets on days like this," I stand before Damien can start protesting.</p><p>"I am perfectly capable of fetching a tray,"</p><p>"As am I, love," I set the tray down between our spots on the window bench. Damien decides not to argue, instead lifting the teapot to fill both cups on the tray, passing me one before taking the other for himself. </p><p>"You know, I kind of like this weather. It's nice for lazy days like this, when we don't have anything urgent to attend to, no reason to leave our room," I comment as I settle back into my spot, turning my attention to the steady rainfall outside.</p><p>"Days like this have their own charm," Damien agreed, slowly lifting the teacup to his lips. He's distracted now, focusing on his drink and watching the rain outside. I take the quiet moment to admire him, letting myself take in the light stubble that emphasized his sharp jawline, the dark hair contrasting his tan skin. And then my eyes wandered a bit lower, his bare chest drawing my attention. I had used my hands to explore the firm planes of his chest plenty of times, but it was rare when I got a chance to just look, appreciating his almost statuesque definition, sharp lines along his hips, pointing down into the dark silk that makes up his pajama pants. I blush when I glance back to Damien's face, noticing the amused smile on his lips as his eyes meet mine.</p><p>"Do you see something of interest?" He asks, a hint of teasing to the question.</p><p>"Well, I see plenty of things of interest, but I feel as though your ego has been fed plenty for now," </p><p>"I'm wounded, my darling, that you think me so conceited," Damien dramatically leans back, placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>"As someone who loves you dearly, it is my duty to be honest with you," I say seriously, barely holding back my laughter as Damien takes in an overdramatic shaking breath.</p><p>"As someone who loves <i>you</i> dearly, it is <i>my</i> duty to shower you with praises so that you never forget how perfect you are," Damien's nearly pouting, and that's the tipping point for my laughter. I almost spill my tea as I laugh openly, only laughing harder as Damien fully pouts at me. </p><p>"I cannot believe that my angel, the very light of my life who holds onto all of the love contained in my heart, would treat me so coldly," he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.</p><p>"My dearest heart, I could never treat you coldly," I coo, just a hair past cutely into obnoxiously, cupping a hand around Damien's cheek.</p><p>He finally loses it, snorting before delving into full laughter. I laugh with him, settling back against the wall to steady myself before taking a hesitant sip of my tea. Damien takes a moment longer to settle, having delved into full-body laughter that I'm rarely the cause of. We don't get to joke like this at work or at work functions, which eliminates about 90% of the time we spend together. Work functions would be much more exciting and enjoyable if we could speak so casually, but something about being elected officials demands that we act appropriately when in public. </p><p>Damien stretches out as he relaxes, draping his legs over mine. </p><p>"You're warm," I grumble, but it's not a serious complaint. Really, it's rather cold out, and any extra heat to defend against that is appreciated. </p><p>"You're welcome. You should feel glad I am sharing my body heat with you; it's a great honor,"</p><p>"And we return to the issue of feeding your ego! Darling, really, it's unbecoming," adding a touch of nasal tone to my voice does wonders. I sound almost exactly like the snooty type that would make that kind of negative comment at a party. </p><p>"Well, that simply won't do! I live to be becoming," Damien's face twists in thought, to the point I almost think he's taking my comment seriously. Then, he gets to his feet, gesturing for me to get up as well. </p><p>"Get dressed, not in anything you particularly care for. It may get a bit messy,"</p><p>It's an odd request, especially from Damien, but I oblige, getting dressed in his bathroom while he changes in his room. He leads me downstairs, leaving his cane in his room against my requests for him to bring it. Damien needs my arm to get downstairs, but otherwise is walking well, which is a surprise considering the weather. </p><p>"Open the door to the gardens," Damien directs the butler, who handles the request quickly, though he looks confused while doing so. </p><p>"Damien, what are you doing?" I ask as he starts to the open door, with no coat or umbrella in sight. </p><p>"Come now, quickly. Don't you trust me?" Damien holds his hand towards me, having paused in the open doorway. I consider it carefully, lingering even though the answer immediately leaps to my tongue. </p><p>"With my life," I say, taking his hand a moment later. </p><p>We're soaked within seconds of leaving the house, but Damien, undeterred, pulls me along to the central garden path. </p><p>"What's gotten into you?" I ask, laughing as Damien stops, pulling me close enough to place a hand on my waist.</p><p>"I told you, I live to be becoming. What better way to show it than to dance with you?" Damien takes my hand, placing it on his shoulder before starting to move, quickly pulling me along with him. It's not the formal dancing that we may indulge in at an event. We're pressed almost chest to chest, mindlessly moving to an irregular beat. I can't help but laugh as we sway; Damien's hair is flat and dripping, his white shirt practically sheer, and I can't imagine that I look much better. Damien smiles as our eyes meet, and he presses a quick kiss to my lips. And then we kiss, again and again, our lips barely connecting as we laugh and continue to dance. We stay like that until the chill permeates our skin to an unbearable amount, and I need to support Damien as we hurry back to the house.</p><p>"Sorry for the extra work," Damien says to the butler, who is standing in the doorway with two thick towels. There's a puddle on the floor already, our hair and clothes dripping as we try to dry off as efficiently as possible. My jaw nearly drops when I turn to Damien, his once white shirt is see-through, plastered to his chest and stomach, his hair damp and mussed from drying, a runaway drop of water trailing down his throat. </p><p>"See something of interest?" He asks with a coy smile.</p><p>"Nothing we can discuss in the kitchen," I answer in a low voice, hyper-aware of the butler preparing some towels and a mop just a few feet away.</p><p>"Maybe we should go back to my room and discuss it in &gt;<i>great</i> detail," Damien answers, stepping closer to speak against my ear. I can feel my face heating up, especially when the butler clears his throat behind us.</p><p>"Yes, maybe we should," I agree, letting Damien take my hand and lead me back to his room, my head filled with thoughts of exactly where the conversation could go. Damien's sly wink as he opens the door to his room is filled with promise, and his hand finding a home on my lower back even more so.</p><p>Maybe we should play in the rain more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>